Say my name, annoy me, charm me
by Cryzzel
Summary: Tamaki is yet again irritating Kyoya by calling his name out too much. Slash, TamakiKyoya.


**Say my name, annoy me, charm me.**

Another TamaKyo… Why? To satisfy my own need for the love these two boys clearly have. Ha ha. They're just so hot and sweet together.

Warning: Just one. This is a Shounen-Ai fic. Means Boy love.

Disclaimer: Please okay, we all know how this works. Whatever I write belongs to other people. I'm just expressing my love for this pair. Ouran belongs to Hatori Bistro. Awesome.

Pairing: Tamaki X Kyoya.

Summary: Tamaki is yet again irritating Kyoya by calling his name out too much. Slash, TamakiKyoya.

**XXX**

"Kyoya…"

"What."

"Kyoya…"

"What!"

"Kyoya…"

"TAMAKI… for the billionth time,what!" Kyoya Ootori rounded on his boyfriend irritated with him. He had been calling out his name for the last oh say… 15 minutes who the heck won't get annoyed?

"Nothing… I like saying your name." the blonde said charming as ever, inching closer to Kyoya on the Host club's expensive imported antique couch.

"Tamaki…come near me and get it." He warned. He didn't mind if Tamaki wanted to be all lovey-dovey but not when they were in the open where the rest of the members could see them and certainly NOT when he was doing accounts for the club on his laptop.

"Get what Kyoya…" Tamaki asked moving closer.

Oh-ho. Indeed the King of the Ouran Host Club could be a huge prat.

Still typing on his computer, the shadow king said, "Get something that would harm that face of yours."

Still, Tamaki wouldn't back down. Today he seemed in a playful mood and he just honestly wanted to touch Kyoya.

"Aww Kyoya, would you really?" he asked like a little kid, "It's just that I want to hold you…" he said blushing a little, "You had been busy with that pineapple laptop of yours the whole day…the least I want to do before the day ends is hug you."

Now what could a shadow king who was in love with a fairy king do at words like that?

Kyoya Ootori continued typing. "Hem."

Tamaki sighed and decided to give up. He stopped going near Kyoya and slumped back against the couch, he knew it was something like that. Usually there were two outcomes when he embarrasses himself saying sweet words to Kyoya:

A, which is he would close his laptop turn around and give Tamaki what he wanted.

Or

B, which was the shadow King would be cold and continue doing 'accounts' for the club and dishearten the poor King.

So since the outcome seemed to be B, Tamaki decided to sit on the couch next to his boyfriend and close his eyes. Okay, so Kyoya was being a spoilsport today… it was fine as long as Tamaki got to sit next to him for that day.

Everyone was out at their respective classes anyways. Since he and Kyoya had the same timetables they usually had breaks together. That was a huge plus.

He slowly drifted off to sleep…

"Tamaki…"

"Hmm?"

"Tamaki…"

"What is it?"

"Tamaki…"

"What?" Tamaki opened his eyes, not able to sleep since Kyoya was calling his name. The first thing he saw was Kyoya's face in front of his. The King was startled for a while and jerked his back a little. " Oh, Kyoya, sorry, I was startled. What is it?" he asked, trying not to concentrate too much of his dark eyes.

"Nothing… I just like saying your name."

…

Tamaki laughed and pulled Kyoya's face close to his and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. They kissed and kissed for sometime like they both couldn't get enough of each other.

"Kyoya… I don't think you should come any closer." He suddenly said once they broke off.

"Why?" Kyoya asked, his fingers naughtily creeping up Tamaki's arm.

"Because you'll get it." Tamaki said snickering near his boyfriend's face.

Kyoya couldn't help but give a light chuckle, "Being a brat aren't you?"

"So are you." Tamaki hugged him closer.

"Fair enough. Besides I did want you to hold me the whole day too." Kyoya said, the words that came out a bit hard for him to say. He was after all the shadow King.

Tamaki grinned, " I know."

He also knew… that whatever day, rain or shine… it would always be outcome A.

Because Kyoya Ootori did indeed love Tamaki Suou.

**XXX**

**Smiles. Hope you guys likes that. My second TamaKyoy fic in a span of 3 days. I'm having that Ouran fever. Going to write more. He he. Review if there's anything to say.**

**Till then Mon Ami!**


End file.
